A Little Risk
by TwiHard24
Summary: Ally is on the run from the Ministry after a little tiff with some Death Eaters. Scabior and his team of Snatchers are just trying to make a couple galleons. What happens when these two meet up and Ally isn't just any hunt? Action/Romance/Humor Scabior/OC
1. The Other Husband

**Just something I'm giving a shot. I don't own anything, some lines at the bottom are from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, American version. We'll see how this goes…**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Double Trouble-Harry Potter 3 Soundtrack**

Chapter 1-The Other Husband

"Hey! Stone!" I turned around, eyes wide as Harold pushed past a couple of grouchy looking wizards and came to a halt in front of me, the plump man wheezing quietly as he braced himself against the wall.

"Harold, what's wrong?" I asked grabbing his elbow. What could have gotten him so worked up?

"A group of Snatchers just got here-brought in a group. I recognized a few of them from the Department of Muggle Excuses. You remember that dirty sneak Doil?" he asked me. I nodded, remembering the only muggleborn Slytherin I've ever heard of. "He kept shouting he knew of someone in our department-knew where he and his family was hiding."

I gasped and clutched his arm tighter. "You think he meant Donovan?" I asked with wide eyes.

Harold nodded, the color slowly returning to his face. "You know where to reach him to give him a warning?" he asked quietly.

I sighed and shook my head. "No. I don't know anyone who's still in contact with him. He was one of the first to leave-took the whole family and everything," I said, looking down at the ground with a frown.

"Not much we can do now, Allita," he sighed, patting my arm. He tensed suddenly, his eyes hardening as he gazed over my shoulder. I turned my head, my eyes only widening a fraction as I stared at the group of four men walking confidently through the crowds, none looking like they have a care in the world.

"Scum," a witch muttered as she passed by us, glaring at the group of men not twenty feet ahead of us.

I shook my head, watching her as marched past. "They're just doing their jobs," I said to Harold as he too watched the woman walk by. "They've been doing under the table jobs for the Ministry even before You-Know-Who showed up again, I don't see why everyone needs to judge right away."

"Don't tell me you're defending them," Harold said, his white eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Well, I realize the majority of the them somehow _enjoy_ their jobs," I said, my nose wrinkling slightly in disgust, "But they've been doing things like this for how long and just now people are starting to take notice?" I said, quirking an eyebrow. "It's dog eat dog right now, even some of the best of us would turn over to keep our families safe. The one on the far left," I said, nodding my head in that man's direction. "He's got three kids. His wife died last year during a raid."

Harold just shook his head. "It's hard to see past the exterior," he told me quietly. I nodded, looking back at the group just as they all burst out laughing at some joke or another. I watched the one with the loudest, most carefree laugh curiously. Hearing him almost made me want to smile in an odd, very confusing way. He was intriguing; that was probably the best way to describe him. Wearing a long trench coat, black boots and plaid pants he slightly stuck out-almost as if he was doing a poor attempt at dressing like a muggle. He had long dark hair with a red streak in it, pulled back loosely from his angular, unexpectedly handsome face.

I was about to look away when his steel blue eyes met mine. They twinkled with a kind of mischievous curiosity as I stared back at him. He allowed me a slow smirk and a wink before I looked away, back at Harold who was staring at me with furrowed eyebrows. "You know him Allita?" Harold asked quietly.

"No, why? Do you?" I questioned quickly, not helping but want to know about this man.

"No, no of course not," Harold chuckled slightly, as if that were preposterous. Which, in a way, it sort of was. Harold was an eighty year old man who wouldn't know anything about the darkness of the world if the power went out.

All of a sudden there was a commotion. "Seal the exits!" Yaxley bellowed, running through the Atrium. All activity stopped as every single eye turned to him. "Seal them!" he yelled again, and instantly everyone began to move.

"Harold go," I muttered to him, taking a step forward as my eyes darted around, trying to find the source of panic as people began pushing and shoving each other, trying to get wherever they were going. I saw Yaxley dart into a lift and disappear.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back to the office, it's safe there," he told me quietly.

"I'll meet you there. I just need to see something," I said, brushing past him and moving my hand into my pocket, wrapping my fingers carefully around my wand.

"STOP!" a deep voice suddenly bellowed. Everyone froze and slowly turned to face Runcorn as he lead the way through the crowd, followed by what looked like all the muggleborns that were to be interrogated that day-including Doil.

"What's up Albert?" a balding man who I didn't know asked as Runcorn came to a stop in front of him.

"This lot need to leave before you seal the exits," he said, staring down at the man in front of him. I would've melted into a puddle of fear if that were me, but instead the group of wizards all just exchanged confused looks.

"We've been told to seal all exits and not let anyone-"

"_Are you contradicting me?_" Runcorn thundered, and everyone within hearing distance, including me, flinched. "Would you like me to have your family tree examined, like I had Dirk Cresswell's?"

"Sorry!" the wizard gasped, taking a few steps back. "I didn't mean nothing, Albert, but I thought…I thought they were in for questioning and…"

"Their blood is pure," Runcorn's voice echoed through the hall. My eyebrows furrowed. No it definitely is not… "Purer than many of yours, I daresay. Off you go," he commanded, looking at the group behind him who all scurried hurriedly toward the fireplaces and vanishing in pairs. I stared in shock as the guards and Runcorn just let them get away, stunned and silently thankful until-

"Mary!"

I turned to stare at Reg Cattermole in shock, and then to the other Reg who I only just noticed was standing beside Runcorn. I gasped along with the rest of the hall.

"R-Reg?" Mary asked, looking from her husband to…her other husband.

"Hey-What's going on? What is this?"

"Seal the exit! SEAL IT!" Yaxley yelled, bursting out the same lift he had left in. The balding man raised his wand and suddenly, Runcorn pulled his fist back and punched him hard in the face. "He's been helping muggle-born's escape, Yaxley!" Runcorn bellowed as the rest of the guards began yelling in uproar as I stood rooted to the spot, confusion completely clouding my thoughts.

"My wife! Who was that with my wife? What's going on?" Reg yelled. Well, one of the Reg's. The other seemed to disappear…

"Come on!" Runcorn yelled, grabbing onto a woman-Mafilda Hopkirk-and jumped into a fireplace, Yaxley jumping in right after them. There were only a few seconds of silence before there was an uproar. All out panic seemed to erupt in the Atrium, curses suddenly flying and people screaming and yelling as everyone tried to leave the Ministry or run back to their offices. I bobbed and weaved through people, ducking once as a curse zoomed over my head.

Dolohov suddenly flew past me and raised his wand, running straight towards a woman in emerald green robes who was running, pulling an older wizard along with as quickly as she could. "_Stupefy_!" I yelled, stunning him straight to the back. I turned to keep up my brisk pace only to smack into someone a good head taller than me. I looked up with wide eyes as strong hands grasped onto my shoulders, steadying the both of us.

"Bit of a risky move there, eh Pidge?" I had to consciously keep my jaw from dropping as I looked up into the face of the Snatcher who I had locked gazes with not twenty minutes ago.

"What's life without a little risk?" I replied breathlessly, maybe a second later than I should have. He smirked a bit before his eyes widened, jerking me to the ground and shooting a curse right by my head as I stared at him in shock.

"You best get out of here. I think Macnair saw that," the man told me quickly.

"Oi! Watch it!" I yelled, grabbing onto his shoulder and pulling the both of us even lower to the ground as a woman from the Department of Magical Transportation sent a hex flying over us. I met eyes with man once more, giving him a slight nod. "Good luck," I said quietly, offering him a slight smile as adrenaline pumped through my veins, secretly relishing in every near miss.

He smirked, as if he could see that exact thing just lurking behind my eyes. "You too, Pidge," he said with a wink, before we both parted ways, going in opposite directions of the crowd. Twenty minutes later as I was battling it out with a known Death Eater named Rowle I saw the group of Snatchers disappear in one of the only open fireplaces left.

…...

SCABIOR POV

"That was a nice haul," Briggs muttered as our tattered and ragged group trounced through the ministry, smirking to ourselves as we left mud trails and walked through the wide berth that all the Ministry wizards were giving us.

"Oi! Aaron," Hem snapped, grabbing onto the youngest of our group by the scruff and pulling him back from the woman he was beginning to walk toward.

"What? Am I not allowed to talk to a bird?" he asked, not the least bit disgruntled as he smiled at us widely.

"That _bird_," I began with a smirk, "is twice your age _and _size," I told him, glancing at the woman who could probably eat the boy. And then the rest of us.

"So? Age is just a number," Aaron said, turning to wink at another woman who looked completely appalled and hurried away as we all laughed loudly, Aaron still grinning to himself. "Take for instance, Hem's daughters. Sure, they're not of age yet," he shrugged nonchalantly as Briggs and I shared an amused look, waiting for what we knew was going to come as Aaron slung an arm over Hem's shoulder. "But, you know, I can work with that," Aaron finished confidently.

Hem glared at him before turning and punching Aaron right in the stomach. Briggs and I threw our heads back and laughed loudly as Aaron spluttered and everyone near us turned to look in our direction.

I turned, trying to keep Aaron in my sight as he was still keeled over on the ground, but instead met a pair of light brown eyes. I stared at the woman curiously. Why wasn't she scowling at me? Giving me a dirty look? Wrinkling her nose with disdain as my presence disturbed her very soul? She was very beautiful; I noticed that right away. She had reddish brown hair, and was a good head shorter from me, from what I could tell. The spark of curiosity in her eyes made me want to get closer, just to see what her scent smelled like. I gave her a slow smirk and winked, just before she turned away to speak to a small old man, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Well she's a right pretty bird, isn't she?" Aaron said, popping into my line of sight and blocking my view of the girl.

I narrowed my eyes slightly but my smirk widened. "Don't you have you have a toddler to hit on?" I asked, pulling him behind me by the back of his coat, making him stumble.

"Well sure, but do you see any toddlers here?" he asked, regaining his balance as I rolled my eyes and Briggs snickered.

"Aw, bloody hell, it's Yaxley," Hem muttered, and we all stopped and turned around as our 'boss' burst out of a lift, his face beat red.

"What the hell's got him all worked up?" I asked with a grin, wanting to personally thank whoever it is. Yaxley ran towards the middle of the Atrium, pushing and shoving people out of the way as he stumbled around.

"Seal the exits!" Yaxley bellowed, running through the Atrium. All activity stopped as every single eye turned to him. "Seal them!" he yelled again, and instantly everyone began to move.

"Well shit, we best get out of here," Briggs said as we all instantly took steps closer to each other and reached into our pockets for our wands. My eyes darted frantically, watching for a threat. I knew if all hell broke lose some muggleborn sympathizer might 'accidentally' send a curse of two our way.

"STOP!" a deep voice suddenly bellowed. Everyone froze and slowly turned to face a tall, vaguely familiar looking man, who was making his way through the crowd, followed by what looked like all the muggleborns that were to be interrogated that day-including the ones that we brought in a couple minutes ago.

"Hey, what the hell is that?" Hem muttered as we watched the large group stop in front of a group of guards who were sealing the fireplaces.

We watched as the men had a conversation, my ears trying to strain past the quiet muttering in the large hall but I couldn't make out anything this far away.

"_Are you contradicting me?_" the tall man thundered, and just about everyone flinched. "Would you like me to have your family tree examined, like I had Dirk Cresswell's?" he boomed.

"Sorry!" the wizard gasped, taking a few steps back. "I didn't mean nothing, Albert, but I thought…I thought they were in for questioning and…"

"Their blood is pure," Runcorn's voice echoed through the hall. My eyebrows pulled together and I shared a look with Hem.

"It's bloody well not," Aaron said loudly before Briggs elbowed him in the side to shut him up before he got us all killed.

"Purer than many of yours, I daresay. Off you go," he commanded, looking at the group behind him who all ran toward the fireplaces and vanishing in pairs. I stared in confusion as the guards just let them all get away.

"What the hell? We're gonna have to snatch them all over again," Briggs muttered into the absolutely silent hall.

"Mary!"

My eyes darted back and forth to two men, mirror images of each other. Polyjuice potion?

"R-Reg?" a woman asked, her face draining of color.

"Hey-What's going on? What is this?"

"Seal the exit! SEAL IT!" Yaxley yelled, bursting out the same lift he had left in. The guard raised his wand but the huge guy socked him in the face before he had the chance to do anything. "He's been helping muggle-born's escape, Yaxley!" the huge guy yelled.

"Shit, go!" I snapped, pushing my group forward and towards the fireplaces. "Go! Get back to the outskirts of Hogsmeade!" I ordered as most of the wizards around us stayed still, some of the smarter ones beginning to work their way through the crowd.

"My wife! Who was that with my wife? What's going on?" one of the doubles yelled.

"Come on!" huge man yelled, grabbing onto a woman and jumping into a fireplace, Yaxley jumping in right after them. Then all hell broke lose. People were pushing and shoving. My group quickly got separated as I darted in and out of people, trying to avoid getting hit by a curse. As I ducked a hex zooming over head, I noticed the woman who was watching me earlier. She sent a stunning spell directly into Dolohov's back and took a sudden turn, directly towards me. She ran right into my chest and knocked the wind out of me, but I was able to grasp onto her shoulders before either of us fell over.

"Bit of a risky move there, eh Pidge?" I asked with a slight grin as I looked down into her wide eyes.

"What's life without a little risk?" she replied breathlessly, her scent washing over me. She smelled like a flower my Mum used to keep planted around our house, I thought as I smirked. Then I saw Macnair over staring at her over her head. I jerked her lower as he sent a curse flying right at her.

"You best get out of here. I think Macnair saw that," I warned her quickly.

"Oi! Watch it!" she yelled suddenly, her thick accent becoming much more pronounced, grabbing onto my shoulder and pulling the both of us even lower to the ground as someone sent a curse just where my head was moments ago. I met her eyes again and she gave me a small nod. "Good luck," she said quietly, offering me a slight smile as he eyes twinkled, excitement burning behind her eyes as adrenaline coursed through her blood. I was definitely familiar with that feeling and it was very attractive to see that reflecting in a woman like her.

I smirked. "You too, Pidge," I said with a wink, before we both parted ways, going in opposite directions of the crowd. About twenty minutes later I finally found the boys and lead them into one of the last open fireplaces left, catching sight of the girl dueling fiercely with Rowle, her teeth gritted as she sent hex after hex toward him-not allowing him to do anything but block. I smirked to myself again, silently hoping I'll meet up with her while she's on the run. Because after dueling with a Death Eater, she will be. And I'll snatch her.

**Well, let me know what you think! Should I continue this? This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Harry Bloody Potter

**Wow, more reviews that I thought this soon! I just figured I'd add a chapter or two right away, maybe just to move the story along and get people interested! **

**Um, just some basic information on our two main characters that could be useful:**

**Scabior- Snatcher. In the book, and movie, he was one of the Snatchers that caught Harry, Ron, and Hermione and brought them to Malfoy Manor. Excellent tracker, sort of the leader of the group. 22 years old. Previously in Slytherin. Also kind of attractive ;) **

**Allita-Previously worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in the Beast Division. 21 years old. Was in Ravenclaw house. Now on the run from the Ministry for dueling Death Eaters at the Ministry. **

**Playlist For Chapter:**

Chapter 2-Harry Bloody Potter

SCABIOR POV

"Bloody hell, what happened back there?" Briggs asked as we all walked through the woods, trying to find a good spot to set up camp while occasionally casting a charm or two to sense the presence of anyone near us.

"Don't know, do I?" I answered, slightly irritated at hearing the question again.

"Well we know that wasn't Runcorn, don't we?" Hem said with a shrug.

"Who?" Aaron asked, confused. But I stopped to stare at Hem.

"_That _was Runcorn?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, he's sent a few jobs our way. Blighter's probably on a few lists," Hem said, shaking his head.

"Well who would have the balls to polyjuice him? You'd have to be a complete idiot to try an pull something like that," Briggs commented.

"Well, let's think about this," Aaron began, skipping slightly ahead of us and turning around. "Who would be stupid enough to try and break into the Ministry?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"It's gotta be one of them Order members," Briggs said, nodding his head. "Yeah, they'd be all over trying to raise morale by settin' loose a few mudbloods."

"Or it could be Harry Potter," Aaron said seriously. We all just stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Seriously?" I asked as I laughed. "That's got to be one of the stupidest things I ever heard. Harry bloody Potter breaking into the Ministry of Magic? No fucking way," I said as I threw my head back and laughed.

Aaron scowled at the three of us. "I am bloody serious!" he yelled as our laughter slightly settled down. "Who else would want to break in?"

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed mate, not too many people are happy with the Ministry at the moment," I said, as if speaking to a small child.

"Besides, what would Harry Potter gain by breaking out some mudbloods? He's been in hiding this long, no way he'd risk getting caught now," Hem added. I nodded. If the most wanted wizard in the world managed to stay this long without being caught, going to the Ministry would be the biggest mistake he could possibly make-no matter what his reasons.

"Well still, I wish we had gotten our hands on him. If we were the ones who had brought in the bloke who polyjuiced Runcorn we'd be made," Aaron said.

"Not likely. You saw Yaxley jump into that fireplace. They're probably already half way to Azkaban by now-and no way they're letting this one out. Probably obliviated everyone in there," I said with a slight frown. Hopefully Pidge got away though. I'd be no fun chasing her if she wasn't on the run-and she seemed like a fun one to chase.

…...

ALLY POV

"What?"

"What do you mean _what?_" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air. "What isn't there to understand Lottie? I just stunned two Death Eaters in the middle of the Ministry of Magic during a muggleborn break out!" I yelled, completely hysterical.

"And you came _here_?" she asked, her eyes growing wide as she _finally_ seemed to grasp what I was saying. Granted, the first time I tried to explain what happened I was talking so fast I was barely breathing.

I gasped, my hands flying up to cover my mouth. "Oh no! Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I came here!" I yelled, my heart practically stopping. Not only did I just put my name on the rapidly growing wanted list, but I also just lead them straight to my best friend who has nothing to do with anything. "I'll leave right now! I'm so sorry Lottie!" I said again, quickly making my way to the door to apparate the hell out of here.

"Are you kidding me," Lottie said grabbing onto my arm. "I can't let you go by yourself. I'm coming with you," she said quickly.

"No. No way. What about your family?" I asked, watching as she gathered her things in a small back after she quickly charmed it to expand.

"My family left yesterday. I was going to stay and work as long as I thought it was safe. They'll understand," she said easily, hurrying into the kitchen.

"You're crazy," I told her, completely flabbergasted.

"Yeah, well you're the idiot who couldn't just stand aside and let everybody do whatever they wanted," she muttered as she darted past me and into her bedroom. "I know you have some secret love for dueling and other completely senseless things, but someday you're going to have to learn to control yourself Ally," she said loudly as I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have a tent or something we could stay in?" I asked hopefully.

"Why would we need a tent?" she called, confused.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Well we're not going to be staying in any hotels anytime soon," I told her, shaking my head.

"Right," she said with a frown as she came out of her room. "I've got one in the closet-the one we used for the World Cup in Germany last year," she said. "Do you think we'll need anything else?" she asked as she disappeared down the hall.

"No. But are you sure you want to come?" I asked, giving her one last chance to back out now. I definitely wouldn't blame her.

"The second you hexed those asshole Slytherins in our first year, you should've known it would've been hard to get rid of me," she said, shaking her head at me as she came back in the room, her huge purse looped over her shoulder. "Come on, I know the perfect place. It's just outside of Hogsmeade so I we can sneak over and get some food every once in a while," she told me, leading the way out the door.

"Don't you think Snatchers would be swarming that place looking for truants?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Do we _look _like truants, Ally?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. The place will be filled with Snatchers," I told her certainly.

"Of course it will be. But Hogsmeade is filled with allies; how else are all the kids getting out of Hogwarts without being seen?" she said. And I had to admit, she had a fair point. Plus, if we run into any kids, maybe we can at least help them get out of site of the castle. "Besides," Lottie added as we stepped outside. "I'm sure you remember that super hot waiter at The Three Broomsticks," she said with a smirk before grabbing onto my arm and apparating.

…...

ONE WEEK LATER

"Hey Lottie, tomorrow I think might be a good day to go down by the river and wash…Lottie?" I asked again, peaking out of the tent only to spot my friend standing at the edge of our protective charms and staring out into the trees. I stood up and walked over slowly, pulling out my wand as I came to a stop beside her. "What's going on?" I asked, staring into the silent forest, searching for whatever she was looking at.

"I thought I heard something," she said, her eyes not straying from the spot in the distance she was focused on.

"What do you-"

"There," she interrupted, just as a muffled sound broke the silence.

"It sounded kind of like a scream, yeah?" I asked, my eyes raking over every bush and every stump, trying to find the source of the noise even though I knew it sounded too far away to actually be seen.

"Should we check it out?" Lottie asked quietly, and by the slight quiver in her voice I knew she was scared of leaving the enchantments.

We both flinched as we heard the sound again. This time closer, louder.

"I think we should," I told her quietly, trying to fight the tug at the corner of my lips, and the tingling in the tips of my fingers. Finally, some action.

Lottie nodded and took the first step forward, I followed as our tent disappeared behind us-and it wouldn't reappear until one of the two of us cast the counter-enchantment. "You go that way?" I asked, wanting to check if she was comfortable splitting up and not just jump into it. She nodded, not saying anything as she disappeared from view to circle around the noise.

I crept low through the trees, closer and closer to the noise we heard earlier. As it got louder it was joined with other voices. Sounds of laughter and more screams and moans of pain.

Finally, the source of the noise was visible. A group of people were in a small clearing-the majority Snatchers, judging by the red bands on their arms. "Come on, all we want's a name darling," one of them said, holding his wand to the throat of a young girl who was trembling so much her ponytail was about to fall out.

"Come on girlie, can't be that hard to give us a name," a woman with wild red hair hissed, getting up close to the girl's face. "Wouldn't want your boyfriend to get hurt again, would we?" she sneered, jerking her head in the direction of a boy who looked barely of age, laying on the ground surrounded by three Snatchers, all of their wands directed at him.

_Shit, shit, shit_. Two verses five? We're screwed.

Suddenly, another scream pierced the air. "Oi! Look what we've got!" a man yelled as he and another man dragged Lottie out from behind a tree. I gasped, my eyes wide as she struggled and they pulled her by the hair. I grasped my wand tighter.

"Ah, another friend of yours sweetie?" the woman asked the girl with a sickly sweet smile. "Let's welcome her to the group," she said, turning to face Lottie as her hair was yanked back so she was forced to look up, a wand at her throat. "Cru-"

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled, sending the woman's wand flying out her hand. No way in _hell_ am I just going to sit back and watch her use an Unforgivable on my best friend. "Sinistra!" I yelled, pointing at the tree behind the two men holding the girl I didn't know. The roots of the tree snapped up and wrapped tightly around the men, pulling their feet right out from under them as the girl screamed and took a few quick steps away as they were dragged toward the tree, struggling to release themselves.

"Carlatum!" a man yelled, and I instantly keeled over, gasping for breath as an unknown forced pushed against my windpipe. Before I could stand straight again my arms and legs snapped together and I fell to my side, completely frozen and staring straight up at the sky. I couldn't do anything I was bound and dragged to a campsite, listening with unease as the group of Snatchers decided to wait until tomorrow to turn us in. After all, they hadn't had any kind of company in such a long a time. They needed something to take their anger out on.

**Alright, hopefully I'll have something tomorrow! Which means some SCABIOR! Woot! Thanks for the reviews! I really wasn't expecting to get that many so soon! **

**Sorry this chapter was a bit blah, but I just needed to get to the next chapter to get the ball rolling. **

**P.S. Scabior and his Snatchers-and the other Snatchers have SUPER thick English accents (That's how they're portrayed in the book). I'm just too lazy to write in accents, just so you know!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
